Girls Are Tough
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: The day Ling met Lan Fan, she didn't seem to be much of a guard. Just a soft spoken, totally loyal servant like everyone else. But that all changed when he saw her fight.


**_I wrote this months ago and forgot about it until now XD I'm very proud of this fic, actually. I like how I wrote it and it was a different experience from writing about these two in an afterstory like I usually do. Hope you like this. Reviews are very appreciated. I wrote Ling a little OOC in this because I imagine he'd be pretty bratty as a child._**

**_I apologize for any grammar issues. I'm only human._**

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist, Ling Yao, and Lan Fan all belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I will never own them, unfortunately.**_

* * *

It was a crisp, clear autumn day in the eastern nation of Xing. Leaves fell in sync from the trees surrounding the large palace. The beautiful plants in the royal gardens had begun to die as a result of the approaching winter. The temperatures had fallen much lower, telling the people that it wouldn't be too long before the next season soon arrived. Yet despite how chilly it was, a young boy of about six wandered the royal grounds in boredom. This boy was none other than the 12th prince of Xing, Ling Yao.

He may be but a son of the Emperor, but ever since his birthday, he had been devoured by his increasing disinterest in many things. Nothing interesting would happen in the court. It was the same routine for the child everyday: wake up, have the elders dress him, breakfast, morning tutoring, lunch, afternoon tutoring, snacks, more studying, and the list went on. Nothing ever changed. Nothing new ever happened. While Ling had more luxuries than what most people had, the boy was never satisfied. He wanted to do more. Like train, or go outside the palace. Alas, his father and elders forbid it in the end.

So today, the young prince had snuck out of his room in hopes of finding something to occupy his time with.

"But there's really nothing I can do other than walk around..." Ling sighed, blowing up his bangs into the air.

He had no friends to play with. No toys or activities that he could preoccupy himself with. None of the maids or guards would talk to him as they felt they were not worthy. His father never paid mind to his 12th son and his mother had passed some time ago. Ling Yao was all alone in the world.

"Ha!"

Ling's eyes opened fast as his body jolted in surprise. He looked around in confusion. What a strange sound, where had it come from?

The sound echoed again. Ling rose a brow,

"Nani?" The six year old walked in the direction of the noise until, after pushing his way through some bushes, he spotted the origin of the weird sound.

A girl with raven hair tied back in a bun stood in the middle of five logs that had targets on them. It seemed the girl was out of breath and covered in dirt. What in the world had she been doing?

"Lan Fan!"

Ling ducked down into the bushes at sensing another approaching presence. Through the many leaves, the prince saw the girl look up at someone.

She bowed in greeting, "Hello Grandfather."

The boy peaked out a little further to see the other figure. He immediately recognized the new presence. The man known as the strange girl's grandfather was none other than his bodyguard and tutor, Fu.

_Grandfather? Fu has...?_ And then Ling remembered.

Last week, he had been introduced to several new guards who took vows to protect and serve him. One of the new guards Ling distinctly remembered was a little girl with a very soft voice. The son of the Yao clan had told Fu that he didn't want some annoying, bratty girl as a bodyguard. The elders had always educated him on how weak women were. Only men should be guards and officials. Also, they should be at an experienced age so they could offer the proper wisdom to their master. But Fu's granddaughter was only six herself, and she certainly didn't show the making of a retainer of Xing. While it was Fu's own flesh and blood, the girl was just not cut it.

"Tch." Ling clicked his teeth in irritation at the memory. He then made a b-line to leave but was stopped when he heard Fu speak,

"Lan Fan, your agility is lacking greatly. Keep training until dinner time."

"Yes, Grandfather."

The prince rolled his eyes. While Fu had assured Ling that his granddaughter would not fail him, he doubted it. As timid as she was, this Lan Fan would not make it as a novice guard. She'd be killed in a minute if an assassin appeared. As he had first thought, the child was just a stupid, petty girl with the blood of a commoner. Disgusting.

At that moment, the sound from earlier continued. Ling just stared, sighing. Honestly though, his curiosity of just how much the girl's fighting sucked, was peaked now. He wanted to see himself just how weak girls really were.

Once Ling was sure Fu had left, the boy climbed his way up a tree and sat on a branch. He sat there for ten minutes, watching Lan Fan chuck various weapons at targets. As the time went by, her aim as well as her throwing speed seemed to get better. But still, that wasn't that special. Ling could do that in his sleep easy.

"Ha-"

Ling's eyes widened when he saw Lan Fan trip over her own ankle. The guard fell like a pack of cement. The prince brought his palm to the middle of his forehead. Great, not only was she a commoner and a girl; she was a total clutz too.

Moaning, Fu's granddaughter got back on her feet, regaining her balance. She shook her head, showing great disappointment and embarrassment in herself. The training then proceeded and Ling became bored yet again.

_I've seen all I need_ to...The Xingese son locked his legs around the tree, and readied himself to slide down the bark. However, the boy stopped when he suddenly caught sight of mysterious figures surrounding his bodyguard below. They had come out of no where apparently, because he hadn't sensed them coming.

"What do you want?" Lan Fan asked, looking at each of the muscular men that were now formed in a circle around her.

Ling frowned hard, "Those men...they're some of my other guards. Some of my best guards, actually."

All of the men stared coldly down at the child before them. For some reason, each man held a different weapon in hand. At noticing this fact, Lan Fan's softened expression intensified.

Ling leaned over the branch he sat on. What were his other guards doing down there? Surely, they weren't there to...

But just as the prince feared, one of the men smacked Lan Fan over the head with a large wooden sword. Ling's slits shot open wide at this but he held a hand over his mouth to stop himself from gasping or screaming. The last thing he wanted was to be discovered. Who knows what punishment he would receive for sneaking out of the palace.

Crawling across the branch, Ling tried to find a way for escape without being found out but his body froze in fear when he noticed another man kick Lan Fan in her stomach. He shut his eyes tightly when he heard the girl gasp and choke back her own vomit from the impact.

_Great. Now she's probably gonna end up running and crying to Fu. That is if she can even get away._But Ling Yao's thoughts was soon proven wrong.

The first female guard let out a few more coughs and then slowly made her way back to her feet. She looked up at the men with an expression of not fear or sadness, but determination.

The young commoner ran fingers through her hair; some blood from her head gathering on the tips of her fingers as she did so. Lan Fan spit hard and shot a glare back at the guards,

"What is it you want with me?" The question repeated.

"Explain something to us, brat." The guard with the wooden sword began in anger, "How did a LITTLE KID like you become a bodyguard for one of the princes? You're far too young, too unskilled, and to make matters worst; you're a GIRL!"

The guard that had kicked Lan appeared behind the girl and took hold of her arm, "We worked and trained all our lives to get the title we have today. All of us didn't gain this bodyguard title until we hit our thirties. Yet, I'm supposed to believe a six year old commoner, who has no rights to take on the name, earned the position like it was nothing?!"

The third guard took a step forward, "You need to know your place, kid."

The final two guards pulled out a whip and small katana. The fourth man grinned at the helpless child,

"But don't worry. We'll beat it into you, so you'll never forget again."

The guards all got into attacking position, ready to get their revenge on the object of their rage and jealousy.

"Oh no..." Ling unconsciously gripped the tree's limb with both hands in fear.

Sure, she was a girl. Yes, she was only a stupid kid. Their accusations weren't wrong. But they didn't need to beat on her like she was some hunted animal. Girls were weak anyways, after all.

"You may be upset, but that is no reason to take it out on me." Lan Fan stated, far too calm considering her current situation.

Veins popped up on the first guard's face, "Shut up, you foolish little rat!" He smacked the weapon across the youngest guard's face with as much power as he could manage.

Lan Fan coughed again but turned her attention back to her enemies, "Fine. You may punish me. However..."

The guards exchanged confused looks.

Lan Fan's hazel eyes locked on with the several pairs staring back at her. A confident smirk painted itself across her face, "Only if you can catch me."

At that instant, the vassal vanished into thin air; shocking not only the guards, but the hidden prince as well.

"W-What in the...?! Where did that brat go-" Suddenly, the first guard felt the weapon fly out of his hand. His body soon followed the air-born weapon and plowed itself into a tree. Hacking in pain, the man fell to the ground, unconscious.

At seeing their comrade get hit out of no where, the others put up their defenses. All was silent for a while. The warriors looked everywhere but heard nothing, and saw no sign of the child. Had she run away? Had she just gotten lucky with the first strike? Did she have cold feet now?

"O-Okay...let's spread ou-" But before the second guard could finish, something flashed through the air and hit him right in the face which caused him to drop instantly.

Just before the remaining guards could scream, Lan Fan finally reappeared in the center of them; a kunai in hand. Now, instead of wearing looks of anger, every last man wore looks of shock.

The injured girl looked back to her enemies. She smirked again and wiped the sweat off her brow, "Does anyone else wish to try and catch me?"

All mouths remained shut.

Despite their silence though, all men were enraged by the humiliating fact that a mere girl had been able to take down two of them. The third guard launched himself at her, holding the katana.

Lan Fan slid to the right, easily dodging the oncoming attack. The man stopped at seeing the dodge, giving the ninja a chance to kick the weapon out of his hand. Beaten and now without protection, the guard backed away.

"Ngh...curse you!" The fourth shouted, running at Lan with his last comrade.

Dodging all of their attacks, Lan Fan jumped into the air and kicked the fourth guard in the neck. She then knocked the last one off his feet, grabbed his arm, and threw the older retainer into a large bolder. The third guard was now the only one left conscious. He fell to his knees and began to weep miserably.

In between his cries of defeat, the lowly guard shook his head, unable to understand, "How? You're just a mere child...and yet you...YOU..."

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm a female, commoner, and a child." Lan Fan looked down at the pathetic man with an ice-cold stare, "There's a REASON I gained this title."

Screaming and crying as if he were the one who was six years old, the remaining guard jumped up and disappeared into the many trees and plants.

Lan Fan shook her head and looked at the fallen men, "Oh dear...How should I explain all this to Grandfather?"

"Wow..."

A gasp caught in the girl's throat as Lan spun around in the direction of the mysterious voice. However, at seeing the person, the girl fell back onto her butt.

The prince, Ling Yao, 12th son of the Emperor of her land. The very person she had sworn a life's worth of loyalty was standing before her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. To make things worst, he had seen everything.

"Y-Young Lord..." The child decided to use the title that Fu had given the prince, "Why are you..."

"That was amazing." Ling said in awe as he looked at all the defeated guards with huge eyes, "I've never seen a girl fight like that."

Lan Fan felt her face fluster at the boy's words. Bowing, Lan tried to hide her embarrassment and anxiety from being so close to the Emperor's son, "I-I am not worthy of such praise..."

Ling walked over to the first guard lying by a tree. He picked up a stick and began poking the man's body in amusement, "These guys were supposed to be some of the best ninjas in all of Xing. Yet you took them all out in only a couple blows." Ling turned back to the young protector, "You're incredibly strong."

The blush on Lan's face deepened in shade, "A-Arigato...Young Lord."

Ling blinked at the girl. Now she seemed to have gone back to being the same soft spoken girl he had met seven days ago.

_So...in battle, she's tougher than any warrior in Xing. But when she's not fighting, she's extremely shy and quiet? _Ling found himself staring at his female vassal when he noticed something.

A bright smile found its way to the prince's face as he dropped the stick from his hand, "How cute..."

Lan Fan's jaw dropped to the ground at his spoken thought, "N-Nani?!"

Ling covered his mouth, shocked he had just spoken his realization aloud.

The Xingese warrior turned away from her prince and began picking up her weapons, in hopes of suppressing her flustered panic. In truth, she really did want to know why Ling was there. However, she was far too embarrassed to ask now.

"Hey, what's your name again?" Ling asked, sneaking up behind the girl and placing his chin on her shoulder.

At the boy's gesture, Lan Fan screamed and rushed over to hide behind a tree. Unfortunately, the girl tripped on a twig and smacked her face right into the tree's bark.

"Oh!" Ling gasped, covered his eyes then peaking out at the slumped over form of Fu's granddaughter.

Lan Fan rubbed her face in pain and tried to help herself up once again.

Ling laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "I-I didn't mean to scare you..."

Breathing hard, Lan shook her head and tried to cover her face, "No, it-it's alright. Forgive me..."

Ling suddenly realized something else at that moment. Red was still smudged across the girl's head and mouth. Unsure of exactly what to do, the Emperor's son began panicking himself.

"Crap, your head!" Ling looked around, freaking out, "W-What should we do? Your head's all cracked open and blood..."

Lan Fan put her hands up in defense, "Please do not worry yourself with a simple guard such as I..."

Ling went silent and shot an odd look at the girl. Was she really only six? She didn't act like it and she spoke so politely and mature. Well, she was Fu's grandchild after all.

"Mmm..." The slit-eyed boy grumbled, kicking the dirt with his shoe. Ling then looked up, untied the cloth belt that tied his kimono together, and wrapped the belt around the unsuspecting girl's head as if it were a bandage.

"Y-Young Lord?" Lan Fan unthinkingly reached up and touched the wrap on her forehead.

Ling gave the back of the belt a little tug, tightening the cloth just right to be used as a bandage. A gentle smile formed on his face, "There. I think that'll help at least a little bit."

Before Lan could awkwardly thank her Lord, he turned and arrogantly told her a simple "You're welcome."

The young bodyguard began to cutely play with the belt, causing the cloth to fall down over her eyes. Ling, who was turned away, stared down at his beaten protectors with a disappointed look.

"Lan Fan is your name, hai?"

Still trying to get the cloth out of her eyes, Lan shakily answered, "Y-Yes..."

The young royalty crossed his arms, shaking his head. It was still so hard to believe. Even though he had seen her take the men down with his own eyes, Ling was dumbfounded by the fact that this little girl could kick so much ass. Perhaps Fu was right to make her his guard. Maybe she wouldn't let him down after all.

"Lan Fan!"

Ling looked over to see Fu standing there, looking at both children in wonder.

"Hi Fu!" Ling wove an excited hand at his elder guard and tutor.

"Young Lord, what are you doing outside the..." He started but his prince soon interrupted.

"Just taking a walk. I wanted to properly meet my new guard. Right, Lan Fan?" The Xingese prince smiled at the shy girl beside him who blushed in response.

Fu's grass-colored eyes wandered over to the unconscious men on the ground. His pupils instantly became the size of specks.

"What in the..." The old warrior walked over to examine the fallen men. Like Ling, he immediately recognized who they were. Fu shot a stern glare at his granddaughter, knowing that she had something to do with it.

"Ah, umm...well-" Lan Fan stopped playing with the belt when she heard her grandpa's footsteps come approach her.

"And what in the hell is that on your head?" Fu screamed and yanked off the belt from the girl's head.

The man of the eastern land stared at the blood spot on the belt then looked back to his granddaughter. At seeing the large gash mark on Lan's head, Fu let out a horrified gasp and leaned down to match the child's height.

"How did you get such a wound, child?" Fu pulled a small cloth and began dabbing away at the drying up blood.

"Well...I...I may have messed up."

Fu froze and rose a brow, "...Messed up?"

Filled with anxiety, Lan nodded fast.

Fu rose and suddenly began staring off into the distance.

Clenching the cloth in both hands, an over-whelming feeling of guilt came over the young fighter. Was he angry with her? Disappointed? Truthfully, the girl shouldn't have fought those men back. After all, they were her 'superiors' and respectable adults of the Imperial court. The fact that they had attacked first didn't matter. The Emperor would surely punish Lan Fan for her actions.

As if he could read her thoughts, Ling threw himself in front of his guard and put on his best serious face to defend her,

"There was an assassin and he took down all the guards in an instant. Lan Fan protected me and sent the killer running." Ling lied through his teeth.

Fu's gaze turned back to the children, "...Is that so?"

Ling nodded, "Lan Fan was just being modest. She didn't mess up anything!" He flashed a smile at her and let his eyes open slightly, "...I am proud to call her my bodyguard."

Lan Fan felt her face rise with steam. As such, she began looking away and covering her tomato-colored face with the cloth,

"I-I am going to-Bwa!" Tripping over a branch, Lan Fan fell to her butt and began crawling away, "I-I'm going to go w-wash up...B-Bye!"

As Ling and Fu watched the girl nervously crawl out of sight, Ling's smile turned into a wide grin.

"What am I going to do with her..." Fu breathed and turned back to the guards, "Let me clean this up and I will escort you back to your room, my prince."

"M'kay." The slit-eyed child sung, pulling out one of Lan's abandoned kunais that had been stuck in a tree.

"Young Lord."

"Yeah?" Ling dropped the kunai to the ground.

Without turning his head, Fu asked a question that made Ling nearly jump out of his skin,

"What REALLY happened here?"

The 12th Emperor's son swallowed hard, "Uh..." Ling forced another smile and made an attempt at changing the subject, "I'm getting kinda hungry...Let's go get some food, Fu!"

"Prince..." Fu's tone became stern with demand for an answer to his previous question.

Ling simply stared back at the old ninja before a gentle expression painted on his features,

"...Your granddaughter proved something to me."

Fu's mustache twitched in question, "What's that?"

Ling smirked slyly as he looked back in the direction Lan Fan had left,

"...Girls can kick ass."

* * *

**_Author Comments: Hope you guys liked this. I had been wanting to write a fic of when Ling first saw Lan Fan fight for a while now. Again, I apologize for any grammar errors or other issues._**


End file.
